


танцуем медленно мы летними ночами

by wllzft



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, lots of mentions of troyes eyes, sappy boys in love, the sappiest thing ever
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wllzft/pseuds/wllzft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Хватит на меня пялиться, — медленно бормочет Трой, не открывая глаз. Его голос глубже, чем обычно, и честно говоря, сердце Коннора не должно вот так вот из-за этого переворачиваться.<br/>— Я не пялюсь, — тихо отвечает Коннор, наблюдая за тем, как изгибаются уголки губ Троя.<br/>— Ну конечно, Кон.</p><p>Или, Трой и Коннор проводят время вместе, пока Трой находится в ЛА.</p>
            </blockquote>





	танцуем медленно мы летними ночами

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [slow dance these summer nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432904) by [cosmicaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicaa/pseuds/cosmicaa). 
  * A translation of [slow dance these summer nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432904) by [cosmicaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicaa/pseuds/cosmicaa). 



> Название фика взято из песни LANY - ILYSB.  
> Местами перевод достаточно вольный, разрешение есть.
> 
> Комментарий автора:  
> Привет! Это мой первый троннор фик, который я написала за неделю в прошлом месяце, и на самом деле очень им горжусь! В основном это просто мой хэдканон того, чем занимаются парни, когда у них есть свободное время в ЛА. Надеюсь, вам понравится :)  
> ссылка на тамблер-пост http://aureatelys.tumblr.com/post/125131999493/slow-dance-these-summer-nights-pairing

**i.**  
  
Медленно просыпаясь, Коннор чувствует, что в комнате очень жарко, и на его спине начинает собираться пот, а щебет птиц за окном кажется как никогда раздражающим, но рядом с ним ощущается знакомое тепло и слышится еще более знакомое дыхание.  
  
Он приоткрывает один глаз и мгновенно натыкается взглядом на ресницы Троя, это случается каждое утро, когда они проводят ночь вместе. Наблюдать за тем, как Трой спит в его доме в десять раз лучше, чем если бы они были в Перте, потому что там кровать стоит прямо под окнами, и солнечный свет всегда заливает изголовье и очерчивает острые скулы Троя.  
  
Их ноги переплетены, и из-под одеяла торчит только макушка Троя. Неважно, в какой позиции они засыпают (обычно невероятно близко), просыпаются они всегда лицом друг к другу. Коннор говорит, что это потому, что Трой слишком долговязый, а тот возмущается, когда Коннор посреди ночи вылезает из кровати, чтобы попить воды.  
  
Коннор знает, что Трой все еще мучается от недосыпа, это заметно и по темным кругам под глазами и потому, как он вчера начал зевать еще после обеда, так что Коннор решает его не будить, а только пододвигается ближе.  
  
Ладонь Коннора уже вспотела, потому что Трой касается ее худой рукой, и с нежной улыбкой он наблюдает за тем, как парень прижимается к нему, немного морщит нос, будто кролик, и сопит.  
  
— Хватит на меня пялиться, — медленно бормочет Трой, не открывая глаз. Его голос глубже, чем обычно, и  _честно говоря_ , сердце Коннора не должно вот так вот из-за этого переворачиваться.  
  
— Я не пялюсь, — тихо отвечает Коннор, наблюдая за тем, как изгибаются уголки губ Троя.  
  
— Ну конечно, Кон.  
  
**ii.**  
  
Когда Коннор просыпается во второй раз, то сразу встречается с парой голубых глаз.  
  
Он чуть из собственной кожи не выпрыгивает, и сердце заходится, но он способен узнать эти глаза из тысячи и,  _оу да_ , он лежит в кровати со своим парнем.  
  
Трой успокаивающе сжимает его руку, хоть у него и вырывается смешок.  
  
— Ты меня напугал, — бормочет Коннор, и его щеки краснеют, пока он пытается спрятать лицо в подушке, но получается не особо.  
  
Трой хмыкает — он всегда так делает, когда первым делом с утра слышит сонный голос Коннора, и ослабляет хватку, но только для того, чтобы обнять его и притянуть к себе поближе.  
  
— Но тебе же это нравится.  
  
Коннор думает, что утренний Трой — один из его самых любимых вариантов Троя, потому что он выглядит таким мягким и ранимым, и трогательным, пока пытается похоронить себя в его руках.  
  
На них только боксеры, потому что в комнате очень тепло, и их тела находятся так близко, что Коннор даже не может определить, слышит ли он сердцебиение Троя или свое собственное.  
  
Он чувствует, как Трой улыбается, потому что тот прижимается губами к его горлу, и есть этот момент -буквально полсекунды- когда улыбка только появляется на его лице и он становится живым воплощением солнца, так что, конечно, Коннор не может отрицать сказанное, и он говорит:  
  
— Конечно, малыш.  
  
**iii.**  
Когда они наконец вместе залезают в душ, времени уже — почти полдень.  
  
Трой до сих пор выглядит так, будто сейчас заснет стоя — его глаза закрываются, и он прислонился к груди Коннора, практически повиснув на нем, и выглядит, конечно, чертовски мило. Коннор предложил бы помыть ему голову, но когда он сделал это в прошлый раз, Трой чуть ему руку не откусил, сказав, что его волос могут касаться или профессионалы, или человек, с которым он занимается сексом. Коннор прекрасно помнит, как тогда горели его уши, а Трой ухмылялся.  
  
Трой выглядит очень довольным, пока стоит вот так вот, сгорбившись и положив подбородок на плечо своего бойфренда, в то время как тот пытается помыть себе голову. Получается не особо удачно, потому что он боится, что шампунь может попасть Трою в глаза, и в добавок практически вся горячая вода льется на парня, пока он сам чуть ли не дрожит от холода.  
  
— Давай, Сиван, пора просыпаться, — Коннор легко подталкивает его, закатывая глаза, когда тот страдальчески стонет и в ответ обнимает его за талию.  
  
Требуется еще несколько толчков, прежде чем Трой наконец отрывается от Коннора и начинает мыться. Каждый раз, когда они вместе принимают душ, им удается словить какой-то ритм -они успевают помыться прежде, чем заканчивается горячая вода- плавно танцуя вокруг друг друга и по очереди моя голову.  
  
Через несколько минут Трой уже не выглядит таким сонным, он смывает с себя пену и у Коннора наконец появляется возможность шагнуть ближе (и коснуться своего парня, и наконец попасть под горячую воду,  _огромное спасибо_ ) и обнять Троя.  
  
— Доброе утро, — немного нахально говорит Коннор, и ему приходится встать на цыпочки, чтобы посмотреть Трою в глаза.  
  
—  _Очень_  доброе утро, — отвечает Трой, и глаза у него светятся как никогда. Они так близко, что Коннор видит его слипшиеся от воды ресницы и, не в силах удержаться, наклоняется, и они разделяют первый поцелуй за этот день.  
  
Если Коннор и отплевывается от воды, попавшей ему в рот, то это точно не вина Троя, который заливается смехом. Абсолютно точно не его.  
  
**iv.**  
  
Коннор всегда восхищался волосами Троя и тем, что они выглядят безупречно в любой момент, так что ему завидно, но лишь самую малость, когда торчит в ванной комнате, пытаясь заставить чёлку выглядеть идеально, хоть и уверен, что сегодня они даже не выберутся из дома, пока Трой готовит им завтрак/обед.  
  
Его чёлка уже начинает выглядеть так, как должна, когда он слышит звук падающей на пол посуды, а затем вскрик Троя: «Боже мой!».  
  
— У тебя там все в порядке? — спрашивает Коннор, в пустой ванной голос звучит слишком громко. Когда дело касается Троя на кухне, он не особо беспокоится, потому что знает, что ничего серьезного случиться не может — обычно парень поглощает сплошной фастфуд и вредную еду, потому что слишком занят в студии или тем, что прыгает по отелям.  
  
И Коннор, конечно, лишь немного гордится тем фактом, что Трой есть здоровую пищу только тогда, когда они находятся вместе.  
  
— Отлично! Всё… в полном порядке, ага, — слышится с кухни, но затем срабатывает пожарная сигнализация.  
  
Коннор вздыхает и откладывает расческу, чтобы сходить на кухню и помочь своему безнадежному парню, прежде чем тот спалит всю квартиру.  
  
В кастрюле варятся яйца, и если нос Коннора не ошибается, они близки к состояния угольков, а на столе лежит что-то, отдаленно напоминающее сгоревшие тосты, хотя рядом с тостером лежит открытый пакет с хлебом. Кажется, единственное, что Трою удалось, это салат из авокадо, хотя на столешнице повсюду валяется кожура.  
  
Трой стоит на стуле и бумажной тарелочкой отгоняет дым от пожарной сигнализации. Он поворачивает голову, когда слышит, как Коннор заходится смехом, и слишком сильно смахивает на маленького ребенка, которого поймали на чём-то плохом.  
  
— Все под контролем, — спокойно говорит Трой, его голубые глаза сияют в солнечном свете, он одет в тренировочные штаны и одну из футболок Коннора, которая висит на нем.  
  
Коннор закатывает глаза, хотя нежная улыбка уже начинает проступать на его лице. В качестве извинения Трой улыбается одной из любимых улыбок Коннора – той, когда заметны зубы.  
  
Коннор чувствует, как в груди что-то переворачивается, что-то, становящееся слишком близким, что-то тёплое и мягкое, и напоминающее о доме.  
  
**v.**  
  
После того, как пожарная сигнализация отключается, Коннор заставляет Троя сесть за стол, чтобы можно было доделать их завтрак/обед.  
  
Все это время Трой хмурится и беспокойно ерзает, наблюдая за Коннором, порхающим по кухне.  
  
— Знаешь, я мог бы  _помочь_.  
  
— Конечно, я знаю, — отвечает Коннор, стараясь сварить яйца идеально.  
  
— Можно я хотя бы кофе сделаю?  
  
— Категорически нет. — Коннор подходит к кофеварке и все действия настолько знакомы, что он действует на автомате. — Но можешь накрыть на стол, если хочешь.  
  
Стул с громким звуком отодвигается от стола, и Трой резко встает, Коннора немного передергивает от этого шума, но почти сразу он чувствует тепло сзади и тяжесть на плече.  
  
— Пахнет обалденно, — Трой картинно стонет, и кончики ушей Коннора вспыхивают.  
  
— Может мне завязать с ютубом и стать шеф-поваром, — говорит Коннор, хоть они оба и знают, что у Коннора может получиться вкусное блюдо, только если он наобум смешает ингредиенты и будет надеяться на лучшее.  
  
— Если это значит, что ты будешь готовить для меня постоянно, то я за.  
  
— Умолкни и подай тарелки.  
  
— Конечно,  _милый_ , — и вместе с поцелуем в шею и втягиванием запаха шампуня Коннора, тепло за ним пропадает, и он остается внезапно замерзший и жаждущий прикосновений Троя.  
  
Уголком глаза он наблюдает за парнем, порхающим по кухне, и мысли в голове немного путаются, потому что Трой не спрашивает, где вилки, или в каком шкафу стоят их любимые кружки.  
  
Затем Трой начинает напевать песню со своего нового альбома — Коннор слышал ее вчера перед тем, как они легли спать. Он все еще помнит бесконечные снэпчаты, которые получал, пока Трой был в студии, заставляя Коннора одновременно ужасно по нему скучать и невероятно гордиться.  
  
Варка яиц занимает всего минут пятнадцать, так что к тому времени, как завтрак стоит на столе, Трой залезает на стул и поет во всю мощь своих легких, ужасно пританцовывая, почти как подростки на школьной дискотеке, которые считают себя самыми классными.  
  
— Не рано для таких вещей? — спрашивает Коннор, садясь за стол.  
  
— Уже почти два дня,  _детка_ , — отвечает Трой, закатывая глаза и уже тянясь за кофе Коннора, потому что,  _конечно_ , из его кружки все вкуснее.  
  
Коннор стонет, смущение сворачивается у него в груди, и он закрывает лицо руками.  
  
— Тебе обязательно так говорить?  
  
Он буквально слышит усмешку в его голосе, когда Трой отвечает:  
  
— Оу, ты такой предсказуемый, Кон.  
  
И это  _правда_ , Коннор такой предсказуемый, особенно когда дело касается Троя, и они уже даже _не пытаются_  скрывать свои отношения. Его пост в инстаграме в день презентации Троя был лишь единичным случаем, который просто запомнился всем больше всего и стал поводом для поддразниваний.  
  
Коннор чувствует, как Трой переплетает их лодыжки под столом и преувеличенно громко мурлычет какую-то песню, откусывая тост, так что он может перестать прятаться.  
  
Он опускает ладони и замечает нежную улыбку на лице Троя, ту самую, от которой у него внутри все переворачивается, а затем внезапно становится крайне заинтересованным в своем завтраке.  
  
**vi.**  
  
— Ну так какие планы на сегодня?  
  
— Абсолютно никаких.  
  
— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, Сиван.  
  
**vii.**  
  
— Серьезно, даже не думай о том, чтобы помыть посуду, Кон.  
  
Коннор через стол смотрит на Троя, уже держа все грязные тарелки в одной руке.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Ты не можешь тратить свое  _драгоценное_  время на  _мытье посуды_ , — повторяет Трой. — По крайней мере не тогда, когда  _я_  здесь. — А потом он опять  _так_  делает — он пялится на Коннора сквозь ресницы своими голубыми глазищами и выглядит слишком красивым, чтобы существовать на этой  _планете_.  
  
— Ты опять  _это_  делаешь. Ты  _не можешь_  делать так дальше, — говорит Коннор.  
  
— Делаю что? — спрашивает Трой, начиная покусывать нижнюю губу и вообще,  _какого черта_.  
  
— Так  _всегда_  получается, когда ты остаешься на ночь, Трой. Посуда накапливается, а потом мне приходится ее мыть, когда ты уходишь, —говорит Коннор, и он клянется себе, что  _не_  собирается вестись на все эти штуки Троя и сдаваться. — Мне приходится мыть посуду.  _В одиночку_ , — и с этими словами он поворачивается и идет к раковине.  
  
Он буквально ощущает, как Трой сверлит взглядом его затылок, пока включает воду, но уже знает, что ему все удалось, еще до того, как слышит звук отодвигаемого стула, легких шагов и ворчания позади.  
  
— Я буду мыть, ты — полоскать, — говорит Коннор, даже не пытаясь скрыть самодовольную ухмылку, передавая ему грязную тарелку.  
  
— Вот прямо сейчас я тебя так ненавижу, — ворчит Трой, но он прислоняется бедром к Коннору, пока говорит, так что тот знает, что все в порядке.  
  
**viii.**  
  
Пока они моют посуду, им все же удается не затеять водный бой, что Коннор считает победой.  
  
Он слышит вздох облегчения Троя, когда они убирают последнюю вилку, а затем улыбается себе под нос, когда чувствует ловкие пальцы на своем запястье, они ведут вниз, очерчивают вены, а затем переплетаются с его собственными.  
  
— Теперь мы  _наконец-то_  можем ничего не делать, — радостно провозглашает Трой и тянет Коннора за руку в определенное место в гостиной — подлокотник дивана.  
  
Даже если он никогда этого не признает, диван — любимое место Троя в квартире Коннора, ну, не считая спальни, конечно. Тут Трой может утолять свою зависимость от гта при помощи плазмы, еще и кухня всего в паре шагов, а Коннор может сидеть рядом или лежать головой на его коленях, или печатать на ноутбуке на другой стороне дивана.  
  
Но сегодня, кажется, всё будет по-другому. Трой хватает макбук там, где оставил его прошлой ночью, прежде чем они легли спать около четырех утра. Он шлепается на диван, мгновенно утопая в подушках, а затем забирается с ногами.  
  
— Мой плэйлист или твой?  
  
— Ммм, твой. — Коннор пытается не обращать внимание на то, что его руки больше никто не греет, и садится на другую сторону дивана, копируя Троя, достает телефон, чтобы ответить на несколько пропущенных сообщений и смсок, он ведь был так  _занят_ , честно. — Я хочу еще раз послушать твой альбом.  
  
Трой закатывает глаза, потому что они серьезно не слушали ничего, _кроме_  альбома, и Коннор еще и упрашивал его спеть ему его любимые строчки на ночь.  
  
— Благодаря тебе меня будет тошнить от этих песен еще до релиза, — отвечает он, но Коннор наклоняется вперед, заслоняя Трою экран, и сам все включает.  
  
На его лице сияет фирменная ухмылка, а потом начинает играть первая песня -Коннор почти уверен, что она была вдохновлена их поездкой в Новую Зеландию- и внезапно ему хочется слушать песни так же внимательно, как он слушал их в самый первый раз.  
  
Трой вытягивает ноги, зажимая ими лодыжки Коннора.  
  
**ix.**  
  
— Кон, зацени мой последний реблог.  
  
— А ты посмотрел видео, которое я тебе только что скинул?  
  
— Нет, я занят — листаю мемы.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты реально это сказал.  
  
**x.**  
  
— Делать вообще нечего, — с отчаянием восклицает Коннор, свешиваясь с дивана вниз головой.  
  
— Мгмм, — мычит Трой, не отводя взгляда от экрана ноутбука, он в наушниках и выглядит супер занятым.  
  
И еще невероятно  _привлекательным_.  
— Обрати на меня  _внимание_ , — просит Коннор так громко, что уверен, что это слышали и соседи. Обычно Трой не занимается своими делами, когда он с Коннором -особенно касающимися его музыки- и тем более это не приветствуется сегодня, потому что они заслужили себе этот выходной и имеют полное право заниматься ничегонеделанием.  
  
А еще глаза Троя сегодня очень красивые.  
  
У коннора уходит пара секунд на то, чтобы принять вертикальное положение. Он выглядит немного разочарованным, потому что Трой,  _его парень_ , не отрывается от экрана ни на секунду. Так что ему не остается ничего, кроме как уронить голову прямо на клавиатуру, после подсматривания через плечо.  
  
Звук, с которым его голова опускается на ноутбук, выходит громким, так что наконец-то у Троя не остается никакого выбора, и ему приходится перестать отвечать на письмо, чтобы посмотреть на Коннора.  
  
— Ну и что ты делаешь?  
  
— Обрати на меня внимание, — повторяет Коннор, глядя на него. С такого ракурса ему открывается отличный вид на нос Троя, а еще он может рассчитать точный угол роста его ресниц.  
  
— Я пробуду с тобой целую неделю, окей, и ты будешь единственным, кому я буду уделять внимание, — Трой старается говорить серьезным тоном, но Коннор замечает, что тот изо всех сил пытается не улыбнуться, потому что уголки его губ подергиваются.  
  
— Ну ты-то, конечно,  _умеешь_  соблазнять парней, — мечтательно вздыхает Коннор. Он усиленно ерзает, чтобы помешать Трою, и тот наконец закрывает ноутбук и ставит его на стол, а Коннор перекладывает голову к нему на колени.  
  
Он пытается не выглядеть так, будто невероятно горд тем, что все внимание Троя обращено на него, даже если это так.  
  
— Конечно, умею, тебя же соблазнил, — Трой вздыхает, пропуская пальцы сквозь волосы Коннора. Его идеальной челке приходит конец, но есть что-то особенное в том, как он тонет в диванных подушках и может слушать мягкое дыхание Троя, видеть, как его грудь поднимается и опадает, и фоном шумит кондиционер, и Коннор просто не может пошевелиться.  
  
— А кто сказал, что ты меня соблазнил? — отвечает он, закусывая изнутри щеку и улыбаясь.  
  
— Отличный вопрос, — мурлыкает Трой, изображая задумчивость и наклоняясь вниз, так что у них почти получается сцена из «Человека-паука», которая выглядела не особо романтично, кто бы что ни говорил.  
  
Коннор немного скашивает глаза, пытаясь следить за движением губ Троя, прежде чем его поцеловать. Этот поцелуй не такой же целомудренный, как в душе, но мягкий и теплый, и каким-то образом Трой на вкус оказывается таким сладким.  
  
**xi.**  
  
Трой засыпает посреди их поцелуев, прямо перед тем, как они решают, что им пора бы переместиться в спальню, чтобы не устроить соседям бесплатное шоу.  
  
Все как обычно.  
  
**xii.**  
  
Солнце уже заходит, когда Коннор накрывает Троя одеялом, он ведь хороший парень, окей, и близится время ужина.  
Коннор почти уверен, что из съедобного в его холодильнике только пара помидорок и майонез. И много алкоголя. Что значит — ему придется сходить в магазин — что значит ему придется _выйти на улицу_.  
  
Он не может найти в себе силы разбудить Троя, который мирно спит и почти не храпит, что значит ему придется выйти на улицу  _одному_.  
  
Тут ему некого винить, кроме себя, так что он плетется переодеваться и приводить себя в порядок.  
  
Коннор одергивает футболку, когда замечает проявляющийся засос на плече. Что-то отзывается в нем и пальцы ног поджимаются, потому что Трой оставил его там пару минут назад.  
  
К счастью, он не особо заметный, но Коннор все равно отчаянно надеется, что не наткнется на фанатов в ближайшее время.  
  
Он уже почти выходит из дверей, когда замечает, что на ноутбуке Троя все еще играет музыка, наверное потому, что пока они целовались, наушники вылетели, и конечно, сердце Коннора совсем не делает сальто, когда он узнает песни из микса, который составил и отправил Трою, когда ему было одиноко и не хватало его.  
  
**xiii.**  
  
Поход до магазина занимает меньше десяти минут — в основном потому, что Трой бы его прибил, если бы обнаружил, что тот пошел в магазин без него и не оставил ему шанса купить его любимого фаст-фуда.  
  
Хоть и маловероятно, что Коннор встретит фанатов в рандомном продуктовом магазине в Лос-Анджелесе, он все равно не поднимает головы. Если его застукают с засосом на шее, у его менеджера будет _сумасшедший_  день.  
  
Он возвращается с любимыми суши Троя, которые взял просто на автомате.  
  
**xiv.**  
  
Когда Коннор возвращается, Трой играет в гта, потому что,  _конечно_ , он привез с собой карту памяти. Он все еще закутан в одеяла, которыми Коннор укрыл его, прежде чем уйти, и мутным взглядом излишне сосредоточенно смотрит на экран.  
  
—  _Поверить не могу_ , что ты меня бросил, — говорит Трой вместо приветствия, и его слова сопровождает пронзительный крик из игры.  
  
—  _Поверить не могу_ , что ты заснул, пока мы целовались, — передразнивает его Коннор, ставя пакет на журнальный столик, а потом подходит к Трою. Ему даже не приходится ничего говорить, Трой сам ставит игру на паузу и откладывает джойстик, затем выпутывается из одеял и разводит руки, чтобы Коннор упал к нему в объятия.  
  
Трой испускает тихое «ууф», когда Коннор врезается в него, обхватывает руками за талию и залезает сверху.  
Коннор утыкается лицом в изгиб шеи и поднимает руки, чтобы обнять своего парня, но оставить ладони свободными, и вплетает пальцы в еще влажные кудряшки Троя. Он наблюдает, как за окном садится солнце, а потом обнаруживает, что местечко за ухом Троя пахнет солнечным светом и его шампунем.  
  
Он чувствует губы на шее, оставляющие частые поцелуи, и это щекотно, а Трой знает, как Коннор боится щекотки, и конечно же он совсем  _не хихикает_ , невероятным образом выгибая шею, чтобы отстраниться.  
  
Трой снова начинает демонстративно целовать его в шею, будто играет с маленьким ребенком, и несмотря на сопротивление Коннора и его громкий смех, каким-то образом он добивается своего.  
  
Коннор даже не просит его перестать, да и Трой бы все равно не послушался, и он так заливается смехом, что ему просто не хватает воздуха — и это самое прекрасное ощущение в мире. У Троя, похоже, та же проблема, потому что Коннор чувствует его улыбку на своей шее.  
  
Коннор не останавливает Троя, когда они переходят в вертикальное положение, и нависает над ним, и то, как переплетены их лодыжки, и чувство тяжести на груди и животе, кажется таким знакомым.  
  
И это так невероятно — наконец-то он с кем-то в квартире, где столько раз до этого был готов взорваться от одиночества, и они целуются и касаются друг друга.  
  
И тот факт, что этот кто-то — его парень, который заставляет его смеяться и чувствовать себя так, будто он самый счастливый человек в мире, огромный плюс.  
  
**xv.**  
  
Коннор думает, что один из главных плюсов в том, чтобы встречаться с лучшим другом, — он ничего тебе не говорит, когда ты таскаешь по комнате стул, ища лучший ракурс, а потом залазишь на него, с камерой наготове.  
  
Трой терпеливо сидит и ждет, возится с палочками и смотрит то на суши, то на Коннора, который хочет убедиться, что сделал классную фотку.  
  
— Отличный кадр получился? — спрашивает он, когда Коннор садится обратно и откладывает телефон, рассчитывая отредактировать фото позже.  
  
— Конечно, я же  _профессионал_ , — Коннор достает палочки и, конечно, на его лице нет и следа ухмылки.  
  
— Коннор Франта — ютубер, писатель и профессиональный пользователь инстаграма, — невозмутимо заявляет Трой, прежде чем отправить в рот ролл с лососем, а потом разрывает пакетик с соевым соусом. Это одна из его милых привычек — он всегда сначала пробует суши, прежде чем открыть соевый соус, будто полагая, что однажды суши окажутся такими невкусными, что и открывать ничего не придется.  
  
— И еще шеф-повар.  
  
— Яйца этим утром были не совсем всмятку,  _мистер Франта_.  
  
— Главное утром ты ничего не сказал!  
  
— Ты выглядел таким счастливым из-за того, что ничего не сжег, не мог же я тебя расстроить.  
  
— Ты, Трой Сиван Меллет,  _ужасный_  бойфренд.  
  
— Но ты все-таки ты купил мои любимые суши.  
  
— Конечно, потому что я —  _лучший в мире_  бойфренд, — отвечает Коннор, опуская ресницы и пиная голой ногой холодную ногу Троя под столом.  
  
Трой не утруждает себя ответом, позже объясняя, что разговаривать с набитым ртом было бы невежливо. Вместо этого он пинает Коннора в ответ.  
  
**xvi.**  
  
За ужином они обсуждают, заставит ли подпись к фотографии в инстаграме лезть их фолловеров на стенку, особенно тех, кто давно пытается сопоставить все факты и доказательства того, что они встречаются. Безусловно, для них это одно из самых любимых занятий — наблюдать и следить за тем, насколько их фанаты сообразительные и как им удалось распознать неоспоримые чувства, которые они испытывали друг к другу еще до того, как начали встречаться.  
  
Все это время они не перестают в шутку пинаться под столом.  
  
**xvii.**  
  
После ужина они - _сюрприз!_ — заваливаются обратно на диван, Трой берет джойстик, чтобы дальше играть в гта, а Коннор подлезает ему под правую руку с ноутбуком, пролистывая твиттер и тамблер.  
  
Коннор наклоняется, чтобы оставить поцелуй на шее Троя, прямо под подбородком — он обожает это местечко, потому что там очень просто оставить засос, когда Трой вдруг отстраняется и спрашивает:  
  
— Ты почистил зубы?  
  
Коннор стонет, выпутывается из рук Троя и плетется в ванную, и какое-то время слышны только звуки взрывающихся машин с экрана телевизора.  
  
Все равно это его вина. С тех пор, как они начали встречаться, Коннору приходится чистить зубы, прежде чем лезть целоваться к Трою каждый раз, когда они вместе едят суши (а такое происходит очень часто). Хотя с Троем и его избирательной аллергией на моллюсков до сих пор ничего не случилось, Коннор иногда может быть таким параноиком.  
  
Они просто парочка, милующаяся после совместного ужина.  
  
— Спасибо, малыш! — Коннор слышит, как Трой кричит ему это из гостиной, перекрывая звук льющейся воды, и, если честно, оторваться на несколько минут от Троя, чтобы почистить зубы, стоило того, чтобы позже его зацеловать.  
  
**хviii.**  
  
Коннор пытается не обращать внимание на то, как что-то сдавливает грудную клетку, когда он замечает зубную щетку Троя рядом со своей. Но игнорировать это становится все сложнее, когда он замечает шампунь, который помнит еще с Перта, или приоткрытый тюбик с воском для волос или их боксеры, валяющиеся на полу в ванной еще с утра.  
  
Не обращать внимание на это чувство становится совсем невозможно, когда он видит, что Трой не сидит перед телевизором, а что-то делает на кухне.  
  
Он стоит к нему спиной, заваривая чай, и Коннор не может не восхититься (наверное,  _тысячный_ раз за день)  тем, как классно Трой выглядит, утопая в его футболке.  
  
Затем он поворачивается, собираясь вернуться к дивану, сжимая кружку обеими ладонями с натянутыми на них рукавами и тихонько дуя на чай. Он выглядит таким домашним и милым со своими тонкими пальцами, и красивыми глазами, и беспорядком на голове.  
  
Коннор думает, что за всю свою жизнь точно не встретит никого, кто сможет вот так же заставить его сердце ныть.  
  
**xix.**  
Они вместе валяются на диване и листают свои блоги, пока по телевизору идет какое-то кулинарное шоу. Иногда они поворачивают друг к другу ноутбуки, чтобы показать что-то забавное, посмеяться вместе, а затем листать дальше.  
  
Коннор не большой любитель подобного времяпрепровождения — ему больше нравится выбираться в город, ходить по магазинам или даже изображать из себя спортсмена и выходить на пробежку. Он чувствует себя супер ленивым, обычно такое случается, когда он зависает с Троем, и если так пойдет дальше — он врастет в этот диван.  
  
— Не хочешь прогуляться? — спрашивает Коннор, когда ноутбук начинает обжигать ему ноги даже через одеяло.  
  
— Кон, уже почти полночь. — Трой даже не перестает листать тамблер.  
  
— Мне  _скучно_ , — он картинно зевает и опускает голову Коннору на плечо, подталкивая его носом. — Я — растущий организм, мне нужно двигаться.  
  
— Ты 22-летний парень, а не собака, — Коннор даже по голосу может определить, что Трой закатывает глаза, хоть на его лице и цветет улыбка.  
  
Трой немного отталкивает Коннора, когда закрывает ноутбук и ставит его на столик. Разворачивается к парню, который сидит, подобрав под себя ноги, и все его внимание обращено на Троя. Это одна из любимых черт Троя в нем — Коннор всегда предельно сконцентрирован на собеседнике.  
  
— Это, конечно, не многое, но мы можем посмотреть фильм, — предлагает Трой с серьезным и задумчивым видом. Очень мило. — А завтра, раз ты так хочешь, погуляем, — он морщит нос, показывая свое отношение к этой идее, но Коннор-то знает, что Трой станет гиперактивным, если они не пройдутся где-то, кроме как от дивана до ванны и оттуда до холодильника.  
  
— Ладно, что будем смотреть? — спрашивает Коннор, запоздало отмечая, что Трой играет с его пальцами.  
  
— Дисней? — предлагает он, глядя на их переплетенные пальцы. — Просто настроение такое для мелодрам и сопливых песен про любовь, понимаешь?  
  
На лице Коннора расцветает улыбка, не успевает Трой еще договорить, потому что  _ну чем он заслужил такого парня?_  
  
— Чем я заслужил такого парня, как ты? — выпаливает он, запоздало понимая, что прозвучало это так, будто он по нему сохнет (что так и есть), и вдобавок это ужасно слащаво.  
  
— Ну, что тут можно сказать, — говорит Трой, картинно вздыхая. — Бог тебя любит. — На его щеках появляется румянец, и он сжимает руку Коннора, прежде чем резко наклониться и так поцеловать, что когда отстраняется, Коннор сидит, впившись пальцами в диван, и чувствует, как покалывает губы.  
  
У него горят щеки, а Трой громко смеется с его лица. А потом спрыгивает с дивана и идет за пультом, который каким-то образом оказался в другом конце комнаты.  
  
Коннору так невероятно с ним повезло.  
  
**хх.**  
  
В итоге они смотрят «Рапунцель: запутанная история», потому что это один из любимых мультиков Троя.  
  
Они оба восторженно замирают, когда на экране появляется Флинн и цитируют его слово в слово. Трой говорит Коннору, что Рапунцель всегда напоминала ему о нем из-за зеленых глаз, хотя у Коннора они, конечно,  _в сто раз красивее_. Коннор закатывает глаза и пинает его под одеялом.  
  
Они подпевают всем песням, особенно « _я вижу свет_ », и Коннору даже не жалко, что своим посредственным голосом он убивает возможность послушать, как Трой, чем альбом возглавляет чарты, поет его любимую диснеевскую песню. Дуэт, конечно, выходит странным — безупречный голос Троя и его хриплый, но это все равно не играет никакой роли, потому что соседи начинают стучать в стену и орут, что им пора бы заткнуться.  
  
Трой смеется так громко, что Коннору кажется, что соседи сейчас вызовут полицию, но ему удается заставить его замолчать, кинув подушкой.  
  
**xxi.**  
  
Коннор еще сонный и не до конца понимает происходящее, когда его будят, и он трет глаза, а потом встречается с нежной улыбкой Троя.  
  
По телевизору идет «Мулан», звук на минимуме, Коннор прижимается к Трою. Часы на полке показывают два ночи, но ему слишком уютно и тепло на диване, чтобы куда-то перемещаться.  
  
— Пойдем в кровать, солнце, — тихо говорит Трой, опять распихивая Коннора, когда замечает, что тот снова начинает засыпать. От него пахнет попкорном, тем самым, что еще стоит на коленях Троя.  
  
— Ну мам, еще пять минут, — бормочет Коннор, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Троя. Честно говоря, он не может обожать их разницу в росте еще сильнее, чем в такие моменты, когда их тела просто идеально подходят друг другу.  
  
— У тебя будет даже больше, чем пять минут, если ты  _поднимешься_.  
  
— Понесешь меня? — Коннор смотрит на Троя, хлопая ресницами.  
  
У Троя незаинтересованный, почти скучающий вид, но такой горящий взгляд, что Коннор позволил бы ему править миром, если бы только тот захотел.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Коннор снова улыбается Трою в плечо, зная, что тот почувствует.  
  
— Не надорвись только.  
  
**xxii.**  
  
Коннор наблюдает за тем, как Трой пытается прибраться, пока сам валяется на диване. Он пытается унести все кружки и тарелки зараз и не выглядит и капельки уставшим, скорее всего благодаря тому, что вздремнул после обеда.  
  
Обычно Коннор все убирает, пока Трой зависает в ванной, но прямо сейчас он не может найти силы, чтобы заставить себя подняться.  
  
Он слышит громкий  _звон_ , когда Трой роняет кружку в раковину и улыбается, слыша тихое «уупс». Он серьезно не знает, как Трой не разнес ему весь дом, когда ночевал тут один пару месяцев назад.  
  
Трой возвращается в гостиную и выключает телевизор, который Коннор смотрел краем глаза, не особо следя за сюжетом мультика. Он хватает Коннора за плечи и тянет вверх, пока тот не оказывается в сидячем положении.  
  
— Пора спать, — говорит он со смехом в голосе, наблюдая за тем, как Коннор пытается держать глаза открытыми, мягко сжимая его ладонь в своей, прежде чем дернуть, чтобы тот встал на ноги.  
  
На самом деле Коннор не настолько уставший, и он даже мог бы сейчас проболтать в кровати со своим парнем час точно, но ему определенно нравится то, как Трой притягивает его к себе ближе, пока их бедра не соприкасаются. Он придерживает его за талию, будто Коннор не способен сам сделать пару шагов до спальни, но он жаждет его прикосновений так сильно, что не отстраняется.  
  
Они оба перемещаются в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы, бок о бок. Парни молчат, пока уступают друг другу место перед зеркалом или мочат щетки, по большей части из-за того, что Коннор слишком сонный, но Троя устраивает и одно присутствие его парня. Хотя периодически они пихают друг друга бедрами, пока чистят зубы, и улыбаются с пеной во рту.  
  
Трой даже не дает Коннору умыться, утягивая в спальню, и пока он расчесывается (еще в ванной), Коннор показушно дуется, но на самом деле их не так уж сильно волнует состояние их кожи, учитывая тот факт, что они не собираются появляться на улице ближайшую неделю.  
  
И Коннор совсем не против такого расклада.  
  
**xxiii.**  
  
Когда они заходят в спальню, Коннор сразу падает лицом на постель, даже не включая свет. К счастью, в комнате практически порядок, так что Трой всего за пару секунд добирается до кровати, ни на что не напоровшись.  
  
— Двигайся, — шепчет Трой, и Коннор чувствует, что он нависает над ним. Отличное чувство, кстати.  
  
Он отползает к стене и снимает штаны с футболкой, чтобы не умереть от теплового удара, и остается в одних боксерах. Трой проделывает то же самое, а затем падает к Коннору, закидывает на него ногу и обнимает, из-за чего лицо Коннора оказывается у его шеи.  
  
Коннор укрывает их одеялом и прижимается ближе, пока между ними не остается никакого пространства. Трой такой мягкий и теплый, и Коннору хочется провести всю жизнь с ним в кровати.  
  
— Ты собираешься спать? — спрашивает он, его голос приглушается из-за одеяла и шеи Троя.  
  
— Ну да, — хмыкает Трой, взъерошивая Коннору челку, которая вся в воске, и тот предполагает, что Трой сейчас кривится, а потом Трой вытирает воск о подушку Коннора.  
  
— Ненавижу тебя, — сообщает Коннор, в отместку прикасаясь ледяными ногами к лодыжкам Троя.  
  
— Ммм, я тебя тоже, детка, — бормочет Трой, продолжая пропускать короткие волосы Коннора через пальцы, и тот чуть ли не мурлычет от удовольствия, придвигаясь ближе.  
  
Коннор никогда и не думал, что можно чувствовать себя так уютно в одной постели с человеком, тем более он помнит, как неловко было лежать вместе с его бывшей девушкой. Но холодными пальцами ног он касается лодыжек Троя и утыкается носом ему в шею, и чувствует себя дома.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Трой, — тихо говорит Коннор, оставляя поцелуй на ключице. У него в груди распускаются цветы, которые начали расти там, когда Трой засмеялся над его тупой шуткой в их первую встречу, и ему хочется сказать  _«я люблю тебя»_.  
  
Но от одной только  _мысли_ о том, чтобы рассказать Трою о своих  _настоящих_  чувствах, у него в горле появляется ком, потому что он никогда раньше не был с парнем, так что это его первые настоящие отношения, в отличие от Троя, встречавшегося с кем-то раньше.  
  
Но очевидно, что Трой знает, что Коннор к нему чувствует, учитывая, с какой любовью тот ерошит ему волосы и как нежно прижимается губами ко лбу. Учитывая, что Коннор встретил его в аэропорту, когда он прилетел в Лос-Анджелес, еще и с букетом цветом, потому что они оба безнадежные романтики, и Трой не считает подобное слишком сопливым. Или можно вспомнить, как нежно Коннор поцеловал его, когда за ними закрылась входная дверь и они оказались скрыты от посторонних глаз, и ему пришлось встать на цыпочки, и они улыбались друг другу в губы.  
  
Трой просто не может не знать, что Коннор к нему испытывает, учитывая, с каким отчаянием прошлой ночью Коннор цеплялся за его спину и простыни, пока Трой пытался не оставить засосы на его шее, ключицах, груди. Или вспоминая, как Трой целовал его так, что кружилась голова, а он сжимал его ладонь, будто боялся утонуть.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Коннор, — так же тихо шепчет Трой в ответ.  
  
И им больше не нужны никакие слова.


End file.
